Holding Out
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: Just how long can Clark keep his secret from Lana? Another ficlet.


Title: Holding Out  
  
Author: Lance Robert Weeler  
  
E-Mail: lanceweeler@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Clana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Not really.  
  
Disclaimers: You can keep all the characters. I'll take the real Kristin Kreuk any day of the week.  
  
Summary: Just how long can Clark keep his secret from Lana?  
  
Feedback: Read & reply please! Or E-mail! Or something!  
  
***************************************************  
  
*Scene: Outdoors, there's a lake, it's about sunset*  
  
The world worked in mysterious ways, mused Lana Lang. Here she was at complete peace looking over the lake with her boyfriend, Clark Kent. They had known each other for so long, and two years ago, Clark finally broke down and admitted his feelings for her. It had been the happiest two years of her life, but despite this Lana knew Clark still had his secrets. He never got hurt, sometimes disappeared or ran off for no reason at all, and always saved the day.  
  
Cl: What are you thinking, hun?  
  
La: Just wondering what it is you've been hiding all these years.  
  
Cl: What are you talking about? I have absolutely nothing to hide, especially from you.  
  
La: *sighing* You've been saying that for years. Every time I ask you, you act like you've never heard the question before. You are such a bad liar. Remember a few years ago when you said you trusted me and would never keep anything from me? You were hopelessly in love with me and you didn't tell me.  
  
Cl: That was different; it took me a long, long time to gather up the courage for me to tell you how I feel. I do trust you and I have nothing to hide!  
  
La: Whatever, Clark.  
  
*Clark reaches out and holds Lana's hand as they slowly walk around the lake*  
  
Cl: Lana, you know I love you right?  
  
La: Of course, Clark, you remind everyday. I love you too.  
  
Cl: And we've been together for a while...  
  
La: Yes we have. A wonderful two years.  
  
Cl: So you think maybe we could go back to my room and...  
  
La: Not on your life Clark Kent. I've told you time and time again, if want to get lucky you're going to have to tell me everything.  
  
Cl: But Lana, I'm sick of being a virgin, and I know you are too. We love each other and...  
  
La: And you keep secrets from me Clark. Until I know I can completely trust you, nothing is going to happen. I can wait forever.  
  
Cl: *sighs* I still have no idea what you're talking about, Lana.  
  
La: *rolls her eyes* Where did you run off to yesterday?  
  
Cl: I, uh, had an appointment with Doctor Schneider. Just forgot about it is all.  
  
La: Clark, I've known you for a long time, and you have never ever seen a doctor about anything.  
  
*Clark answers with only silence*  
  
La: And how did you disappear? You were beside me one moment and next you were gone.  
  
*More silence*  
  
La: A huh, that's what I thought.  
  
Cl: I'm just really, really quick!  
  
La: Wow, you actually had to think to come up with that? Just forget it, you're obviously not going to tell me anytime soon. *Lana takes her hand away from Clark's*  
  
*They spot Chloe on a park bench listening to the radio*  
  
Cl: Hey Chloe!  
  
Ch: Hey guys, how are the two lovebirds?  
  
*Clark looks lovingly at Lana. Lana crosses her arms and looks away.*  
  
Ch: Oh, that bad huh. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll work things out...someday. Hey, I just heard on the radio there was a hostage situation at Smallville Savings. Punk kids these days...  
  
*Clark's eyes widen and he starts walking toward the bushes*  
  
Cl: Um, you know what guys, I'm gonna just ah, go for a walk, through the woods.  
  
Ch: The woods? Um all by yourself, maybe you should -  
  
La: Just let him go, it's better when you don't ask questions.  
  
Cl: Yeah, see you guys in a few.  
  
*Clark disappears into the bushes*  
  
Ch: That was his lamest excuse yet.  
  
La: Isn't it always? It's getting late, maybe we should head back inside.  
  
Ch: Yeah, you're right. So I gather Clark still won't tell you?  
  
La: Nope.  
  
Ch: So you're still holding out on him?  
  
La: Yup.  
  
Ch: I've got to hand it to you Lana, you've waited for him so long and you've got 'em and you're not even going to use him.  
  
La: Chloe!  
  
Ch: What, he's the finest man in this whole place.  
  
La: Well honesty is more important to me than sex, Chloe.  
  
Ch: Don't knock if you haven't tried it...you know you're not getting any younger.  
  
La: Duh. But if Clark can hold out on me for so long, I can hold out on him. I've very patient.  
  
*An orderly approaches them*  
  
Or: Miss Lang, Miss Sullivan, do you need me to help you inside?  
  
Ch: No, we're fine. We made it all the way out there without our walkers didn't we?  
  
Or: Um, where's Mr. Kent? Has he run off again?  
  
*They pass a sign as they enter a large building; it reads: "Smallville Retirement Home"*  
  
La: *in the background* Is it time for my sponge bath yet? 


End file.
